


Don’t give me back my sweatshirt

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Fluff, Kyoutani no swiping, M/M, Tickling, Yahaba gets taller, one fluff with a side of cuteness, sweatshirt, you guys ordered the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Yahaba’s sweatshirt is missing, and he finds who took it.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159
Collections: Did He Get Taller?





	Don’t give me back my sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a companion piece to the fic about Kyoutani’s missing knee pads!  
> I have gone back to my usual fluff, enjoy! And also point out any mistakes please!

He had looked pretty much everywhere, and he still couldn’t find it.

Yahaba’s favorite sweatshirt was missing. It was soft, and was big enough that it didn’t restrict his movements, but it wasn’t baggy.

And he couldn’t find it.

He sighed. He’d just have to wear a different one when he went over to Kentarou’s house.

As he walked to the boy’s house, he wondered where he could have misplaced it. He was sure that he had just thrown it on the floor last time Kentarou was over, which was two days ago.

He had finally reached his boyfriend’s house, and he knocked on the door.

Kentarou’s mother ushered him inside, away from the cold.

As he took his shoes off, she told him, “Kentarou’s upstairs in his room.”

Yahaba thanked her, and started his climb up the stairs.

He finally reached the boy’s door, and he knocked before opening it.

Realizing Kentarou was laying on his back on the bed, he walked over before falling right on top of him.

“Get off, you’re heavy!” Kentarou whined.

“Nope. You have to suffer.” Yahaba replied, resting his chin on Kentarou’s chest, laying between his legs.

He looks up at the boy, and Kentarou looks at him, confused, before running a hand through his hair.

It’s nice.

Then Yahaba notices that Kentarou has a black sweatshirt on, that’s way too big for him.

It’s Yahaba’s favorite sweatshirt.

Yahaba gasps, face flushing at the cute sight.

“You little thief!” He shouts, before sliding his hands underneath the sweatshirt and the shirt underneath, and starts to dig his fingers into Kentarou’s side.

The boy rolls underneath Yahaba, trying desperately not to laugh.

“I don’t know what you-” He bursts out laughing once again, as Yahaba blows raspberries on his stomach, pinning Kentarou’s legs with his body.

“No! No, please!” Kentarou starts laughing again, when Yahaba digs his fingers into Kentarou’s thighs.

Yahaba shifts between tickling Kentarou’s thighs, and his belly, before smushing Kentarou’s face between his hands.

The boy’s face is red, partially because Yahaba’s face is right in front of his, and because he’s catching his breath from all the tickling, but he’s beautiful either way.

Yahaba kisses him softly, sweet enough to make Kentarou know that he’s not mad.

He leans back, admiring the boy’s flushed face.

“It looks good on you.” Yahaba whispers to him.

“Yeah? Well, you’re not getting it back.” Kentarou tells him.

Yahaba chuckles and shoves his face into Kentarou’s shoulder.

Kentarou kisses his cheek, and says, “Consider it payback for when you stole my knee pads.”

Yahaba glances back at him.

“ _I_ gave those back to you.”

“Eh.” Kentarou says.

Yahaba stares at him again. His sweatshirt _does_ look good on him.

He brings a hand up to rub Kentarou’s head.

Kentarou closes his eyes, relaxing into Yahaba’s touch.

Yahaba grins, before sliding himself up, so his face is level to Kentarou’s.

He kisses Kentarou’s forehead, before sliding his arms around him, and tangling their legs together.

Kentarou can keep the sweatshirt.

It’s a small price to pay for moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> And I really hoped you liked this! I wish I had a girlfriend so I could steal her sweatshirts, and I thought this would be cute!


End file.
